Field
This field is generally related to sanitizing content displayed by web-based applications.
Background
Users of web-based applications often need to share content displayed by the web-based applications via the screen of a computing device. For example, a user may encounter a problem and would like to share a screenshot with a software provider to troubleshoot the problem. However, the screen may display the user's sensitive information, which the software provider should not be able to see.
Sanitization refers to a process for removing sensitive information from a document or message. Conventionally, users may need to use a raster graphics editor such as ADOBE PHOTOSHOP or PAINT editors to manually sanitize, or redact, portions of the screenshot to keep the sensitive information private. This manual sanitization is often time-consuming and prone to errors, potentially leaving sensitive information un-redacted. To avoid the hassle of redaction, users may choose to send sensitive information to otherwise unauthorized parties. Flexible systems and methods are needed for efficiently and accurately sanitizing sensitive information displayed on a screen.